


The Beauty of Us

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [34]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: In the privacy of their bedroom, Mito is forever thankful for fate to have brought them together.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Mito
Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Beauty of Us

“Have you always been so beautiful?”

Mito paused in brushing her hair. She peered over her shoulder to see Madara standing by the bedroom door. 

She smiled and looked back at her vanity to continue her previous activity. “Have you always been so mawkish?” 

She shivered when Madara chuckled, dark and low in his throat. She then watched as he approached her from behind. 

He placed one hand on her shoulder before he leaned down and kissed the back of her head. She leaned back into his touch but didn’t stop combing her hair. 

“From the moment I met you,” he murmured. 

Mito chuckled as she finished brushing. She flicked her hair back over her shoulder and stood. When she spun around to face Madara, she caught his hand.

A look of surprise passed Madara’s face as she pulled him forward into a brief kiss. 

She didn’t taste any alcohol on his lips and when she pulled away, his eyes were clear. So he came home after working with Hashirama before the Senju could rope him and Izuna in for a drink.

Warmth bloomed in her chest and she smiled. In response, Madara’s red face grew darker. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she chuckled. 

Her husband frowned. “I try and be nice, and this is the abuse I get?” Even as he said that he didn’t let go of her hand.

Still, she knew this ridiculous man almost better than he probably knew himself. “I never said that I didn’t like it,” she soothed and pulled him back into another brief kiss.

When she pulled back, she announced, “Now,” she released their hands and moved to the bed, “get ready for bed.”

Even with her back turned to him, she could feel Madara roll his eye at her. “Of course, Your Highness.” 

Mito chuckled as she climbed into bed. Once settled, she lazily watched her husband prepare for his nighttime routine. 

Her chest was entirely warm as she watched him, even as she felt herself getting sleepy. She had seen it all before but she would never tire of the fact that this man, despite their political marriage, still returned to her side night after night and remained faithful to her. 

By the time Madara joined her after blowing out the candles, she was almost ready to fall asleep. Without a word, he wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close until her head rested against his shoulder. He then pulled the covers up and the two of them snuggled close.

Mito breathed deeply and closed her eyes. A hand on Madara’s chest, she felt her husband’s breathing slowly even out.

Each day like this felt like a blessing as the Senju and Uchiha finally built their village. She had always been told that she would marry Hashirama but when this peace was established they managed to negotiate to where she would marry Madara instead to tie the clans together. Now she was the Head Lady of a clan that she surprisingly found she was very comfortable in. (The fiery and handsome husband she got was just a pleasant addition.)

She hummed contentedly. “Madara?” she murmured.

“Hm?” 

“You have always been very handsome,” she announced as the last thought still rang in her head and she voiced that instead of saying that she was very thankful for how everything worked out.

There was a beat of silence before her husband chuckled. “Now who’s being soppy?” 

She didn’t even have the energy for a comeback but enough to gently jab one of her nails into his side. 

He jumped, of course, but she felt a sharp, but not hurtful, pinch on her neck in retaliation. 

Mito snuggled closer to her husband before she found herself falling into a fitful sleep with the only prayer that she could continue to have this man for more years to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if a bit OOC to people but this is what I imagine these characters would be like in private.
> 
> Based on [this](https://cheesyotpprompts.tumblr.com/post/611501426379718656/have-you-always-been-so-beautiful) prompt


End file.
